The present invention relates generally to a portable climbing apparatus and more specifically to a portable apparatus that can be assembled to form a ladder. The apparatus, when assembled to form a ladder, is useful for climbing a wide variety of objects, especially trees. Because the apparatus can be easily transported, it is especially useful for hunters, forest rangers, and in the care of trees.
Typically, a hunter will use a tree stand to wait for passing game. The tree stand offers the hunter an improved vantage point from which to view approaching game, a means of becoming less visible, and a more comfortable place to wait. Because it is often difficult to climb a tree to install and get into the tree stand, especially given the fact that the hunter may be carrying heavy and bulky equipment, a ladder is typically used. Due to the fact that hunting is typically an activity best performed far from any people, buildings, or roads, the ladder must be portable.
Prior portable ladders did not address the problem of noise. Some previously disclosed ladders are made portable by wheels, but the wheels can make noise and scare away any game animals. Other portable ladders can be transported on the back of the hunter, but these devices are noisy to transport and assemble. More problematic than the noise, the presently available ladders are either cumbersome or difficult to assemble. Accordingly, there is an unmet need for a portable ladder that can be transported easily and quietly, that can be set up quickly, easily, and quietly, and that can provide a means of climbing a tree. In addition, there is a continuing need for a portable ladder that can be used on a wide variety of trees, due to the fact that trees vary in configuration, size, and dimensions. Most previous disclosures regarding climbing devices failed to suggest a solution to the problem of tree limbs and irregularly shaped tree trunks which can block a rigid vertical ladder. In addition, due to an increased concern for the environment, there is a need for an apparatus that accomplishes the above without causing significant damage to the tree.